


Hey Phil? Let’s go home.

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: Dan has a surprise for Phil after months of being on the road.





	Hey Phil? Let’s go home.

“I’m exhausted.” Phil sighed as he slightly bounced on the stiff couch of the tour bus. It has been actual months since they disembarked to travel the world. Sure, it was great getting to hop from country to country but honestly hotel beds and tour bus beds were like sacks of rocks compared to what was waiting back home. 

Home. 

That word was foreign at this point but the thought of their apartment that was waiting made a small, soft smile creep upon Phil’s face. 

“You good mate?” Dan chuckled walking past Phil who was still smiling to himself. Dan knew Phil was exhausted already and missing his bed because he missed his own as well. Dan chuckled again this time more to himself because these past few months have been even more busy for himself, he’s been working while working. 

Dan grabbed two mugs as he made soothing hot beverages. Tonight was the final show of their tour and their voices were worn out to say the least. Go figure, talking almost every night for months on end will put a strain on the vocal chords. 

After handing over the steaming mug, Dan joined Phil on the disappointingly rough sofa as they browsed the web together. Sitting in silence, happy and warm, they both leaned back to take a deep breath in. 

“I’m excited to get back to my houseplants, although I’m sure half of them are dead.” Phil snickered as he broke the peaceful silence. 

“I have a feeling your plants are okay. You made sure someone came by everyday to check on them because you’re just that extra.” 

“I’m not extra! I’m just passionate about my plant children!” 

Laughter filled the tour bus as they ended their bant there. It was funny, even though they weren’t in their apartment this tourbus somehow still felt like a home. However, today was the last day on this bus and they were honestly both ready to settle back into their sofa crease at home. 

The flight back was long and both men were incredibly exhausted as they stepped into the taxi to take them back to their beds. As they slid into the back seat, Dan slid the driver a piece of paper then settled into his seat. 

Both men closed their eyes. Even though it was early morning in London, they have been in so many time zones in the past few months. They don’t even know what a proper sleep schedule is anymore! Phil woke up half an hour into the drive to find himself in an area he didn’t recognize at all. Shaking Dan awake there was panic in his voice as he was siamotainously trying to catch the drivers attention. 

“Dan, Driver! I think you took a wrong-“ 

Dan laughed as he put his hand on top of Phil’s. 

“He didn’t take any wrong turns.” Dan assured the worried man. They were close and Dan knew it when he finally saw a place he recognized...a home, their new home. 

The car stopped as Phil was left speechless. He had no idea where he was but by the reassuring look on Dan’s he had an idea. 

“Dan is this....ours?” Phil asked cautiously as he looked into soft brown eyes. After a silent nod was given in response a huge smile spread across rosy cheeks. What has Dan done? 

“Hey Phil?” Dan asked taking the hand of the other. Phil looked over at Dan as his smile only grew wider when he heard a feint barking forming in the distance from the yard. 

“Let’s go home.” Dan completed the sentence as the pair stepped forward to their new chapter in life, their forever home.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream last night that woke me up out the dead of my sleep so I decided to write it down and share it with all of you!


End file.
